TARDIS blue
by Dr.harleysix
Summary: Join the doctor and his new companion on a wild string of adventures!


I do not own doctor who but I do own my oc!My oc is loosely based on me but she is not me sadly, seeing as she is traveling with the doctor and I'm back on earth writing fan fiction DX lol enjoy theMeanwhile in LA  
"ALEXISSSSSS!" where in the world was she? I could not seem to find my best friend. "Ugh!" she was supposed to be home hours ago. I guess I'll go to market without a list or a car! I So I grabbed my house keys said goodbye to my pet iguana, lulu. I waled out into the sweltering Los Angeles.  
While I'm narrating I might as well introduce myself. I'm Harley a 22 year old student, I'm studying to be an Astrophysicist. And quite frankly it's borin-gahhhhh!  
CRSSSSAHHHHH! A huge crash sounded not even 100 feet ahead of me the shock-wave pushing me back. On instinct I got into a fighting stance. I hoped my 15 years of kickboxing wouldn't fail me now. The huddled black sphere started to shape itself pulling in bits of crumbled sidewalk into itself. When it was done a terrifying monster stood there like a pile of molten tar. It screeched a horrible wail. And that's when I heard another noise, a noise that is quite hard to describe and right in front of my eye a blue box just appeared!  
Doctor's POV  
I got an alert from earth so I quickly set down the TARDIS and ran out into the street. I quickly straightened my bow tie, (because bow ties are cool you know.)I could see the monster/alien (not sure what it is yet) standing over a girl who was starring in my direction looking rather confused and strangely excited. I ran over to access the situation. "Hello,I'm The Doctor." I said to the girl. "Hello Doctor, I'm Harley." "Harley? That's a strange name." "um... Don't we have more important things to worry about currently?" "ah yes back to the monster/ alien thingy."Turning back to the monster I pulled out my sonic quickly checking the scanner for the race of the creature. With a beep my sonic informed me that it was a Dactorfin form the fifth moon of Sorfian. "oh no! Oh no no no! Back up! Back away from it!" "What! Why? What is going on!?""If it touches you, you die!"  
Harley's POV  
My head was spinning...I could die! But it's all so exciting! And who is this Doctor from his blue box?  
I stood speechless as the Doctor pointed his flash-light-thingy at the Dactor-inator thing, he pushed a button and the creature yelled and lunged at him. He dodged it's attack by inches, but dropped the device he was holding. Without thinking I dived for the device. Pointing it at the creature I pressed the first button I saw. I shut my eyes and a terrible screech pierced the air..."hahahahaha!" I heard the Doctor laugh so I opened my eyes. When I peeked through my lashes I saw the creature, or what was the creature was nothing but a pile of mush on the ground. "I rather like you!" the doctor exclaimed running over to me. "ummmmm...WHAT WAS THAT!?" I yelled at him"um, an alien..." he answered acting as if it was obvious."and why did it melt?" "I destabilized it, it will probably return to its own planet soon, a sorta default system.""ah very well then.""you were brave back there, thank you, no doubt you saved my life." he said smiling at me...he had a gorgeous smile-wait! What was that!? I don't know where that came from."um...uh yeah. Your totally welcome." I said walking over to him "here's your 'sonic' as you called it...what exactly is it?" "it's a sonic screwdriver. Years past your current technology." he said taking his sonic back."so...Wow!" he just stopped mid-sentence"What, What is it?""Your hair!""oh! Yeah, you like it?""it's blue! But not just blue...it's TARDIS blue!"what's a TARDIS?..." I asked bewildered "let me show you!" he said almost like a school girl, he took my hand and lead me over to the blue box he first arrived in and snapped his fingers. The door popped open and he gestured for me to go inside. With a glance back at him I obliged and walked in to what I expected to be a very small box, but I was huge! It was like something out of my dreams!  
Doctor's POV  
I took Harley inside the TARDIS and her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas, she immediately ran to the center controls. Her hands glided over all the buttons and levers but didn't activate anything. I should probably stop her but it was like she was bonded to the TARDIS...just like me."TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space." I said " that's what it stands for.""...it's a time machine. Fascinating!" she gave a small giggle and continued to look over all the mechanics of the console "so what is a Doctor doing with a time machine?""I'm not 'a' doctor, I'm The Doctor." I said "ok, and you have a time machine why?...""Because I do, it's not like it's for joy riding."She looked up at me with an expression Of jealousy."so what do you do? Ya' know as a job?" I asked wanting to know a little more about this women."I'm a student...I'm going to be an astrophysicist.""Oh thats interesting!""not really I just want to hurry up and finish school so I can get down to the nitty gritty and discover all sorts of other worlds..." she paused looking deep in thought "but this kinda thing must sound boring to you, seeing to as you have a TARDIS and all. I bet you've seen tons of worlds, places I could never imagine.""yes, I have but I always come back to earth, It's like my second home."I said knowing her next question."so what about your first home...since it sounded like you're not from earth?"There it was that question, the one I could never handle. I turned away from her so she couldn't see the lone tear sliding down my cheek."It's long gone...lost in the time war." I felt her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know that could never be enough to mend a wound like that, but really I am so sorry.""you're right it can't, but that was a long time ago,and that's why we should change the subject." I said turning back to face her. I hadn't noticed how stunning she was until now. She stood directly in front of me with her big brown eyes. She pushed a lock of gorgeous blue hair behind her ear."so...all this time, you couldn't have been alone, I'm sure you must of had friends." she said striking a nerve"yes, I've had many friends, some just recently..." I trailed off thinking of Amy."what happened to them?""they chose to go, and live a normal life.""leave all this...I couldn't, If I had the chance I'd never leave, this is the thing I've dreamed of for so long. My entire life I've looked at the stars and wondered if there was someone looking back, and now I know there are millions of people and thousands of civilizations out there.""would you like to get a closer look?" I asked hesitantly "Are you serious!?" she asked excitedly."Of corse! Why not, you want to see space and I just happen to have a space ship.""no, not a spaceship. A TARDIS!" she said bursting into laughter."Exactly!" I said joining her in laughter."so what is it like traveling in space and time?" she asked after we had finally stopped laughing"well its unpredictable. And the most fun you could ever have, you have to be responsible and there's running. So. Much. Running!" I said excitedly"sounds like fun! Just one question.""what?""can I bring my iguana?" "sure!...why not?" I got out between laughs, she is so random! I like 's POV  
So we grabbed my iguana and ran back to the TARDIS."Where to first?" the doctor asked me with what was slowly becoming the sexist kind of smile, because it meant mischief."take me somewhere with danger." I said with a crooked smile that the Doctor returned. The Doctor turned back to the controls, pulling levers, pushing buttons, and dancing around the console. I'm not sure of where we were going but one thing was to be certain, there would be running...  
And there it is! Chapter one. Thank you for reading tell me what you think please. And I promise it will get better!XOXO


End file.
